Extraordinary Sense
by Checo Lazzo
Summary: Tiap manusia memiliki 5 indera: penglihatan, pendengaran, penciuman, perasa dan peraba. Masing-masing sama berbahayanya… dan sama mengerikannya! Chapter 1: Eyes.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Center character on this chapter: Sasuke Uchiha

Warning: AU!

Special thanks buat Dark Calamity of Princess yang udah bantuin nyari judul :D

* * *

Chapter One

Eyes

Seorang lelaki muda berjalan dengan tergesa. Sepasang headset mengintip dari balik rambutnya yang kaku. Pemuda itu mengenakan kacamata hitam, dan kendati tidak terlihat, sepasang matanya menyorotkan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat.

Pemuda itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha, 21 tahun. Mahasiswa tingkat akhir ini mendapat panggilan dari ayahnya untuk datang ke rumah sakit. Lebih tepatnya rumah sakit milik keluarga mereka: Uchiha's Hospital. Sebuah rumah sakit bergengsi yang amat mahal.

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama Sasuke sampai juga di rumah sakit itu. Sama sekali tidak berubah, pikirnya. Tetap berkelas dan amat kokoh. Menandakan tekad kuat ayahnya yang ingin menyelamatkan orang sebanyak mungkin. Sambil menghela napas Sasuke membuka pintu utama yang berat. Seorang resepsionis yang anggun langsung menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang. Apa yang anda perlukan?" resepsionis itu berbicara dengan susah payah mengatasi keributan di ruang utama.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha, anak Fugaku… ingin menemuinya," kata Sasuke dingin.

"Baiklah, beliau ada di ruangan kepala rumah sakit. Dari sini lurus terus, belok kanan lalu naik lift sampai ke lantai empat dan…"

Kata-kata resepsionis itu terputus karena serombongan dokter muda yang panik berlari melewati mereka, menabrak-nabrak orang. Salah seorang dari mereka berseru, "Cepatlah! Ini benar-benar gawat!"

"Ya ampun," resepsionis itu menghela napas. "Seharusnya mereka tidak ribut-ribut di rumah sakit. Lho, anda kenapa?"

Ekspresi Sasuke tampak sangat aneh. Salah seorang dokter muda yang berlari tadi telah menabraknya, membuat kacamata hitamnya terlepas dan jatuh. Kini sepasang mata onyx yang indah tampak di wajah Sasuke. Sepasang mata tajam yang bisa mempesona semua wanita. Tapi sorot matanya sangat ketakutan.

"Maaf, anda kenapa?" resepsionis itu bertanya lagi, wajahnya agak memerah melihat ketampanan Sasuke.

Tanpa memedulikannya, mata Sasuke memandang dengan liar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan utama ini. Ada pasien-pasien berkursi roda yang didorong para penjenguknya, beberapa suster membawa obat, dan seorang korban kecelakaan baru saja dibawa masuk… sebelah tangannya putus dan berdarah-darah…

Keringat dingin mengalir di dahi Sasuke.

Tanpa bisa dicegah dia melihat sesuatu yang amat ditakutinya. Di samping korban kecelakaan itu tampak sebuah bayangan, mirip kabut hitam samar, tapi bentuknya menyerupai manusia. Bayangan itu melayang-layang dengan gembira.

Deg.

Jantung Sasuke mulai berdebar panik. Tidak hanya satu, tapi dia melihat banyak bayangan aneh seperti itu di ruangan ini. Semuanya terlihat gembira. Dan Sasuke yakin sekali kalau saat ini dia tidak menyetel musik keras-keras, dia akan mendengar suara tawa mereka yang menyeramkan.

Lagi-lagi dia melihat bayangan kematian.

"Ma-maaf, anda kenapa?" tanya resepsionis itu, agak panik kali ini, telapak tangannya mengibas-ibas di depan mata Sasuke.

"A-apa?" Sasuke tersentak. Perlahan dia tersadar. Dengan gugup diambilnya kacamata hitam itu dari lantai lalu dipakainya lagi. Lumayan, batinnya. Kini bayangan hitam mengerikan itu tidak terlihat sejelas tadi.

"Ehm… ruangan kepala rumah sakit ada di lantai empat, ruangan ketujuh dari kanan," kata resepsionis itu.

"Terima kasih," kata Sasuke datar. Dia segera berlalu meninggalkan resepsionis yang masih kebingungan itu. Sambil berjalan benak Sasuke mengembara dengan liar, membentuk kepanikan yang sudah amat dikenalnya. Ketika sampai di depan pintu yang bertuliskan 'Fugaku Uchiha' dia membukanya dengan kasar.

"Oh, kau Sasuke," Fugaku menyapanya dengan tenang dari balik meja kerja. Sebuah kacamata menggantung miring di hidungnya sementara dia memeriksa beberapa kertas, tampak kelelahan.

"Ayah!" sembur Sasuke marah. "Apa maumu kali ini? Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit sepanjang hidupku!"

"Karena traumamu itu?" Fugaku menghela napas.

"Bukan itu!" sejenak Sasuke tertegun setelah mengatakannya. "Eh… maksudku, ya, benar sekali. Aku… aku takut pada rumah sakit," tambahnya gugup.

Sementara Fugaku memandangnya dengan prihatin, Sasuke berusaha menyusun perkataan dengan hati-hati agar tidak keceplosan seperti tadi. Sebenarnya sejak kecil Sasuke bisa melihat bayangan kematian. Setiap ada seseorang yang umurnya tidak panjang lagi, dia pasti melihat bayangan kematian di dekat orang itu, membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Ini sungguh kemampuan yang sama sekali tidak diinginkannya. Dia sendiri bingung kenapa bisa memiliki sepasang mata aneh seperti ini.

Karena itu Sasuke sangat membenci rumah sakit, di mana bayangan kematian beterbangan di mana-mana. Dia selalu menghindar pergi ke sana dengan alasan trauma. Ini menimbulkan masalah juga, karena ayahnya menginginkan dia menjadi pewaris Uchiha's Hospital. Tapi Sasuke menolaknya dengan tegas. Nekat dia kuliah di jurusan seni, sama sekali tidak mengindahkan saran ayahnya untuk kuliah di jurusan kedokteran.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Tapi ada sedikit masalah di sini," kata Fugaku.

"Cepat ceritakan!" bentak Sasuke. Dia duduk di depan Fugaku, lalu melepas headset dan kacamata hitamnya.

"Aku merasa malu menceritakan hal ini pada anakku sendiri. Tapi aku telah membuat kesalahan besar, Sasuke. Aku salah memberikan perawatan pada seorang pasien di sini. Akibatnya dia kini terbaring koma. Dan sialnya pasien itu adalah… anak seorang perdana menteri!" kata Fugaku penuh penyesalan.

"Apa?!" Sasuke terkejut.

"Perdana menteri! Orang yang memimpin Jepang, kau tahu! Dan kini dia hendak menuntutku beserta seluruh isi rumah sakit ini…"

Ketika Sasuke hendak membuka mulut untuk bicara, Fugaku memberi isyarat untuk diam. Dia membimbing Sasuke keluar dari ruang kerjanya, lalu mereka naik lift ke tingkat sepuluh. Fugaku membuka pintu sebuah ruang rawat VVIP. Ketika masuk, Sasuke terkagum-kagum dengan kemewahan ruangan itu. Benar-benar kelas satu. Di atas tempat tidur mewah bersepuh emas terbaring seorang gadis berambut pink. Tampaknya dia dalam keadaan koma.

"Inilah pasien yang kuceritakan tadi, Sasuke. Namanya Sakura Haruno."

Sasuke memerhatikannya dan langsung berpendapat kalau gadis ini amat manis. Tampaknya dia sebaya dengannya. Rambut pinknya tergerai halus di bantal. Bulu matanya lentik, kulitnya putih pucat. Dia tampak mempesona meski terlilit belasan selang.

Mendadak Sasuke tertegun. Di samping Sakura dilihatnya bayangan hitam samar, bayangan kematian. Apa berarti hidup Sakura sudah tak lama lagi? Tapi ada yang aneh. Selama ini bayangan kematian yang dilihatnya selalu melayang gembira dan tertawa-tawa. Tapi yang ini tertunduk sedih, dan sekilas dia mendengar suara tangisan…

_Hu hu huuu…_

"To-tolong tinggalkan dulu aku di sini, Ayah…" bisik Sasuke.

Dengan sedikit bingung Fugaku berbalik dan menutup pintu. Kini di kamar itu hanya tinggal Sasuke dan Sakura. Dan bayangan kematian itu. Sasuke memelototinya dengan bingung. Meski merasa bodoh akhirnya dia bertanya lirih, "Kenapa… kau menangis?"

Bayangan kematian itu mendongak padanya. Meski berwujud seperti manusia tapi wajahnya rata, hanya ada sedikit robekan tempat keluarnya desisan mengerikan, "_Aku tidak bisa membawa roh gadis ini…_"

Sasuke menelan ludah. Baru kali ini dia berbicara dengan bayangan kematian. Ternyata suara mereka jauh lebih mengerikan, mirip desisan tajam seekor ular yang terluka. Dengan memberanikan diri dia bertanya lagi, "Kenapa… kau tidak bisa membawanya?"

"_Karena gadis ini imortal. Tidak bisa mati,_" jawab bayangan kematian itu. "_Harusnya dia mati ketika baru lahir. Tapi ibunya rela mengorbankan nyawanya agar gadis ini bisa hidup._"

"Ba-bagaimana caranya?"

"_Ibunya sebenarnya adalah seorang pemuja setan. Dia melakukan semacam ritual untuk membebaskan rohnya dari tubuh. Lalu roh itu melindungi tubuh gadis ini, dan ketika bayangan kematian datang, dia tidak bisa mengambil nyawanya. Roh sang ibu tetap melindungi gadis ini sampai sekarang. Dia melindungi roh anaknya dengan cinta yang tulus… dan gadis ini menjadi imortal,_" tutur bayangan kematian itu panjang lebar.

"Kalau begitu… bukankah lebih baik kau pergi saja? Tanpa membawa roh Sakura Haruno?" Sasuke berusaha membujuk.

"_Dasar bodoh!_" bentak bayangan kematian itu. "_Menurut takdir, setiap manusia harus mati! Tidak ada yang boleh hidup abadi! Dua puluh satu tahun lalu, ketika aku mencoba mengambil rohnya dan gagal, hal itu masih bisa ditutupi dari Dewa Kematian. Tapi Sang Takdir telah memberitahu beliau bahwa gadis ini, Sakura Haruno, harus mati hari ini juga! Pukul 16.55!_"

Sasuke mengecek arlojinya. Pukul 16.52. Berarti tinggal tiga menit lagi.

"_Apa kau tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Dewa Kematian ketika aku tidak berhasil membawa roh gadis ini? Beliau akan mengamuk! Lalu… menghancurkan semuanya!_"

"Semuanya?"

"_Semuanya! Seluruh alam semesta ini, bahkan dunia kematian dan alam kubur pun akan musnah!_"

Sasuke menelan ludah. Dengan gemetar dia bertanya, "A-apa… yang mungkin bisa kubantu agar hal itu tidak terjadi?"

"_Lihatlah kalung yang dikenakan gadis ini. Roh ibunya bersemayam di sana. Kalau kau bisa menghancurkannya, pelindung itu akan musnah dan aku bisa membawa roh gadis ini ke alam sana._"

Benar saja, di leher Sakura ada seuntai kalung yang melilit lehernya dengan amat rapat. Di tali rantainya ada sebuah liontin berukir angka '666'… Angka setan!

"Tapi kalau gadis ini meninggal, rumah sakit ayahku akan dituntut," kata Sasuke ragu-ragu.

"_Bodoh sekali kau! Kalau dunia musnah, rumah sakit ini juga tinggal kenangan!_"

Betul juga, batin Sasuke. Dengan cepat dia menyapu pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Dihampirinya sebuah lemari besar berisi alat-alat perawatan, dan benar saja, ada sebuah pisau bedah di dalamnya. Sasuke menggunakan pisau itu untuk memotong rantai kalung Sakura.

"_Cepat! Dua menit lagi!_"

"Rantai ini… tidak bisa lepas!" gerutu Sasuke. Untuk menghancurkan liontin berukir yang menempel erat di leher Sakura, dia harus melepas kalung ini terlebih dahulu agar tidak melukainya. Tapi rantai ini amat keras.

"_Satu menit lagi!_"

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di dahi Sasuke. Dalam ketegangan yang luar biasa mendadak didengarnya suara orang bercakap-cakap yang makin mendekat ke kamar ini. Seketika jantungnya berhenti detak.

"_Apa sih yang kaulakukan? Jangan melamun saja, tinggal setengah menit lagi!_"

Sasuke tersentak. Kehancuran alam semesta tinggal setengah menit lagi! Dan yang bisa menyelamatkannya hanya dia! Sasuke menyerah memotong rantai itu, tapi dia langsung mengarahkan pisaunya ke liontin di leher Sakura. Sambil memejamkan mata disentakkannya pisau itu.

_Krek!_

Tepat waktu! Liontin yang terbuat dari kaca itu langsung hancur. Bayangan kematian cepat-cepat mengulurkan tangannya ke tubuh Sakura, menarik roh perak samar dari sana. Lalu mereka berdua pun lenyap. Sebelum Sasuke bisa melakukan apapun, pintu ruang rawat itu terbuka.

Fugaku dan Perdana Menteri masuk. Mereka tampak sedang terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang alot, tapi langsung terdiam ketika melihat ke dalam kamar.

Sasuke berdiri di samping tempat tidur, menggenggam pisau, sementara liontin kaca di leher Sakura pecah. Tanpa disadari dia telah menusukkan pisau terlalu dalam sehingga melukai leher Sakura. Dengan cepat dijatuhkannya pisau yang sudah berlumur darah itu. Tapi bunyi jatuhnya pisau tidak bisa meredam bunyi pengukur denyut jantung Sakura, yang kini memperlihatkan kalau dia tidak bernyawa lagi.

Perdana Menteri membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Wajahnya segera saja menjadi biru keunguan. Di sampingnya Fugaku mengkeret ketakutan.

"UCHIHAAA!!!!"

***

Keesokan harinya masyarakat sekitar menikmati skandal yang amat mengerikan. Perdana Menteri menuntut Uchiha's Hospital, sebuah rumah sakit yang amat bergengsi dan disegani masyarakat. Hanya selang beberapa jam saja rumah sakit itu ditutup paksa. Dan anak sang kepala rumah sakit, Sasuke Uchiha, dihukum mati karena terpergok melakukan pembunuhan.

The End

* * *

Err, aneh nggak sih? Nggak tau juga kenapa tiba-tiba punya ide buat bikin fanfic bergenre supernatural. Dan sesuai summary-nya, cerita ini bakal lanjut sampai 5 chapter: Eyes, Ears, Nose, Tongue, Fingers. Masing-masing cuma cerita lepas dan nggak ada hubungannya sama chapter lain.

Please review! :D


End file.
